Bloodlust
by WonkyStickman
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happily married, but what happens when another man has his eyes on Ginny and is willing to do anything for her undying love...? ( in this universe, Severus has a different family, read to find out who :D) Also, this is post Hogwarts with flashbacks, new character-central :D Enjoy
1. Chapter One: Lost and Loveless

Chapter One: Lost and Loveless

Being all alone in the world on Christmas Eve is never a good thing, having nobody to give you an X-mas kiss, nobody to hold, nobody to share that special moment with. All he wanted was for somebody to love him, but there was no such luck for Drachmar Despard. He had so much love to share, yet nobody seemed to want it. He had spent his whole life living up the standards of others, being in the constant shadow of his siblings, building up his estate, but what was the point when no woman would take him? The only women who took in interest in Drachmar weren't the kind of people to settle down; he tended to attract the gold-digga type. He sighed; he'd probably die here, all alone in a huge house, with nothing but a distant echo to watch him suffer his last minutes in silence. He cursed the house, everything he had worked for was trash, it was worth nothing to him now. He spat violently at the once ornate picture frame of his father, Dragomir, strewn in with the mess that had inhabited his desk – once, his idol, his mentor, now, his worst nightmare come true. Drachmar stared into the eyes of Dragomir Despard with such hatred; it was unbelievable that the glass didn't shatter under his furious gaze. Then, suddenly and unexpectedly, Drachmar flung the frame with extreme force out of the oversized window with an unbreakable vow – never again would he waver under somebody else's rules, he was prepared to do anything, anything at all, for love.


	2. Chapter Two: Jealousy and Expectancy

Chapter Two: Jealousy and Expectancy

Drachmar hauled himself off the chair, unsteady on his feet. "Madam Rosmerta! Can we have two Gillywaters, please?" It was the most heavenly beautiful sound he had ever heard in his short life. He mustered all his strength to turn his head and behold the divine being that he must have heard speak. And there she stood; a clear mist upon the still wind, her breath a deafening whisper, her eyes as bright as two drops of the purest water from the Fountain of Fair Fortune suspended in darkness, an invisible reflection. Her hair rippled as though caught in a sudden breeze with more colour than autumn itself, her ruby red lips, an awesome contrast to her pale white skin. The soft brown of her eyes filled him with a glowing warmth he could not explain. The gorgeous lady spoke, "Honey, what's wrong?" but she spoke not to Drachmar, but another man, a man sat next to her, a man with an arm around her shoulders. Drachmar felt as though a shard of ice had pierced his heart, he was filled with hatred of this man, oh how he despised him! This man had EVERYTHING! An astoundingly pretty partner, her love and her fabulous body, what more could a man want? Why should this man get all this? Drachmar felt cheated, he had worked all his life and he didn't even get anything worthy out of it! And this man was probably a layabout squib who got everything handed to him on a plate! He downed the last of his butterbeer with a lonesome sigh and heaved himself out of The Three Broomsticks.


	3. Chapter Three: The Dream

Chapter Three: The Dream

_The redhead girl smiled at him with those kissable ruby lips through the lush green trees, he tried to speak but his throat declined him. The woman waved at him, tantalizingly close, he could smell her feminine perfume. Her fiery hair cascaded in a veil behind her flawless face, he wanted to grab her and kiss her. He moved forwards slightly. She giggled and stepped away from him deftly. He took another few steps towards her, but again she laughed and backed away. He swung himself forward, trying to reach her, to feel her soft skin on his. His finger was an inch away from her rosy cheek; he could almost feel her warmth. He edged closer, she waggled her finger at him and mouthed 'no' but he couldn't resist, her skin was so deliciously tempting. He brushed his finger down her face softly, but withdrew his hand immediately. Her skin was hotter than sand in the sun and suddenly she didn't seem so inviting. Her eyes glowed red as she towered menacingly over him, silently daring him to come closer. She bared her fangs and prepared to strike him...  
><em>Drachmar woke with a start, his head pounding and his heart racing. It took him a few moments to realise where he was, but of course he was on his velvety red sofa, as always, feeling sorry for himself and feeling depressed at what a mess his life had become. He yawned, stretched, and strode over to the abnormally large window. He felt angry at himself that he had let himself get attached to the young woman he met at the pub last night. He couldn't afford to get himself into another psychological mess. He shook himself awake, one of these days he'd just stop trying because there was really no reason for him to get out of bed in the morning. He was sure that day was soon.


	4. Chapter Four: Realisation

Chapter Four: Realisation

"Madam Rosmerta? Two gillywaters please,"  
>"But make this a quick one please, as we've got New Years shopping to do," the tall, raven-haired man groaned.<br>"Certainly, Harry!" replied Madam Rosmerta earnestly.  
>So this, 'Harry', he was Drachmar's competition, and Drachmar wanted to know everything about this mysterious muscular stranger.<br>"Harry, darling? Do you think we should check on the kids?"  
>"Sweetheart, you worry too much! Oh and Ginny? Do you this Al will like the watch we bought him?"<br>Ginny, what a beautiful name, he thought with a small smile on his face. Nobody could see of course, his disillusionment charms were known throughout Hogsmeade. And they had children... However maddeningly charming Ginny was, he knew he could not tear apart a family. Then again, there were love potions and charms that worked almost as well. But, being the learned wizard he was, Drachmar knew that love was one of the five Gamp's Laws of Elemental Transfiguration, therefore he could not conjure love itself. So he merely watched her, every minute of every day. He even slept on the cold, hard floor outside her magnificent house. He heard the New Year's celebrations inside that he so wanted to be a part of. He saw relatives arrive, all seemed to be ginger-haired with freckles. They looked familiar somehow, though he couldn't pin where he'd seen them before, which was hardly surprising, as he had been living in media darkness for the past 25 years. He had only recently learned about 'The War', he didn't even know who The Dark Lord was! All he knew was that the woman he loved was inside that building.


	5. Chapter Five: The Aftermath of Christmas

Chapter Five: The Aftermath of Christmas

It was New Year's Day in the Potter household, and the atmosphere was buzzed, even more so than the last Puddlemere United quidditch match and that was saying something. All three children were hyper from all their Christmas chocolate and Ginny was trying to calm them down.  
>"James! What have I told you about Floo Powder safety?"<br>"Mu-um! I didn't KNOW there was no Floo Powder in the grate when I shoved his head in the fire!"  
>"Course you didn't!" Ginny replied angrily. She'd had to give Albus several anti-inflammatory potions to stop his head from swelling to the size of a giant snitch. "You're father isn't going to be very pleased is he?"<br>James muttered something rather subdued and left the room. At least the environment was calmer now. She looked over at her daughter and smiled. Little Lily was fast asleep in her father's armchair. Ginny scooped Lily up gently, careful not to wake her and carried her upstairs to bed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced behind her. Sure enough, her childhood sweetheart, Harry, was comfortingly squeezing her shoulder. They embraced lovingly as they watched their daughter sleep. Little did they know, the peace would not last long.


	6. Chapter Six: Revelation

Chapter Six: Revelation

Drachmar paced his dungeon apothecary senselessly; he couldn't get those stunning coffee brown eyes out of his mind. This room always reminded him of being a child at Hogwarts and being told off in the Potion Masters office as usual. The jars of pickled animals that stood leeringly on the sturdy wooden shelves, the rancid smell of cauldrons of various concoctions, brewed to perfection. He had always loved the art of Potions, and being a Ravenclaw, he was rather good at it. Although, the amount of times Snape had Vanished his latest potion just because he favoured his own house, was countless. Drachmar was deeply regretting his choice not to use a love potion; it could be brewed so easily... He gave himself reassurance, nothing bad would happen, he was an excellent potions maker. He was excellent at most things really. As a boy, his father, Dragomir, had told him over and over that failing is for losers. 'Well,' Drachmar thought, his teeth gritted tightly, 'Look at me now, driven to stalking a happily married couple!' He rested his head on the cool metal of his cauldron. He remembered the Story of The Three Brothers, Cadmus, driven by longing, and took his own life... Drachmar didn't want to die, though he had little to live for, he couldn't part for the next life with regrets. And so many regrets he had... He glared at his cauldron, his face set. He was no longer a mouse, he was a lion.

**Author's Note:  
>Thank you SOOO much for the reviews! They gave me the drive to continue writing :)<br>Also: Sorry this is late, I had an awesome idea for a Draco story and thought that I had better jot down a synopsis, but of course I will finish this story first :) But I'm hoping to upload this story soon :) Look out for it :)  
>Thanks again,<br>(A very happy) LooNy :D **


	7. Chapter Seven: Leftover Cookies

Chapter Seven: Leftover Cookies

Ginny and Harry had their hands full with James, Albus and especially Lily. It was time for the boys to go back to Hogwarts, but Lily intended to go too. After her many escape attempts, her father caught her and swung her up into his arms.  
>"And just where do you think you're going, Alastor Moody*?" he said with mock anger.<br>Her muffled response was, "Hmmmgwarts!"  
>"Daddy told you, sweetie, the reign of Princess Lily Potter is next year!" Harry smiled down at his now almost grown up daughter.<br>Lily sighed, she knew when she was beaten, but she knew that if she pushed it, she might get something out of it.  
>"But daddy! I really want to go now!" she cried with earnest.<br>"Fine then, we'll just leave you here on Platform 9 ¾ and you can get on the Hogwarts Express with all the big kids..."  
>Her brown eyes grew wide at the thought of being alone without her daddy on a bustling platform. Harry turned to fake walking away when Lily wailed,"No! Daddy, don't leave me! I don't want to go that much!"<br>Harry picked up Lily with a smile on his face. "That's my girl!"  
>When the young girl in his arms still looked sad he whispered in her ear,"And just who did you think was going to eat all those Christmas cookies?"<br>Her face lit up, she loved her mother's cookies. And so with a last hug from Al and an attempted hug to James, the three remaining Potters left for home with smiles etched onto their faces.

***Alastor Moody :) My own magical version of James Bond :) Get it? :D**


	8. Chapter Eight: Bitterbeer

Chapter Eight: Bitterbeer

**Poorly lit dungeon, fire lit, cauldron bubbling, potions book open, it was like a chapter from a horror story...**

Those eyes, they could have been the eyes of a snake, intent upon his prey. Was this obsessive love? Drachmar knew in his heart that he loved Ginny and whatever the connection was, it was not obsessive. He felt drawn to the fact that she had successfully brought up three children; she was stunning and had the personality to match. Drachmar was the sort of person to judge someone by their character, not their looks, even though his father had always told him that a wife was something he didn't need, just a meaningless object used only for personal pleasures and heirs. Drachmar's father, Dragomir, used to talk of women as objects, unworthy to uphold herself in a man's world. He described his own wife as,"Diamond beauty for my eyes only, but she is temporary, for a diamond cannot stay beautiful forever!" Drachmar frowned as the words bounced through his mind. His mother, Zolona, had been a pretty woman in life, her dark hair and bright blue eyes passed on to Drachmar, he was glad he didn't get all his looks from his father. Though it was true they shared the same face shape, and Drachmar felt ashamed when anyone compared him to Dragomir. "My _great _father," he spat into the fire with shame in his eyes. Bitter memories swam through his head; it was times like this he wished he had a pensieve. The same memory over and over, always the same one. The one he saw in his nightmares, the one everybody saw in his tortures eyes. And now it was playing on a loop and he couldn't stop it. He cried out in pain, his many emotional scars taunting him. The weather itself was mocking him; a thunderclap sounded. The world went silent as Drachmar Despard drowned in the nothingness that was his past.

**Author's note:**  
><strong>Sorry about my little joke at the start of the Chapter, I couldn't help myself! I know this is supposed to be serious but I can have my fun can't I? Also tehe :D the name of the chapter is ironic, yes? :P Look forward to the next chapter as we unlock Drachmar's secrets! Should be interesting :) And thanks for the reviews :D I LOVE YOU ALL! (not in the same way as Drachmar loves Ginny, that would be creepy) xD Don't mind me I'm terribly hyperr :P<strong>  
><strong>Adios Amigos, Muchos Gracias :)<strong>  
><strong>~LooNy (again really happy from reviews :D)<strong>


	9. Chapter Nine: One Final Word

Chapter Nine: One Final Word

_Silence. Cold, hard, lonely silence. Zolona sat on her four-poster bed, her head hanging her lacy robes ripped and her bare feet grubby. She tried to compose herself, she looked like a poor servant girl. 'That's what I am!' she thought, a lump in her throat. Her eyes were dull where lights once shone so brightly. She fingered the silken bedsheets, wondering if she would see her infant son's face again. A single tear brimmed on her eyelash, but it did not fall. She sat, pondering in quietness, until her vigil was interrupted by her_**beloved**_ husband summoning her,  
>"Zolona! Get your whore-arse down here before I dismiss you!"<br>Zolona hurried down the cold stone steps, her cut feet full of fresh pain. "Y-yes, sir?" she stuttered at the glowering dark figure.  
>"Your son is crying, fix it!"<br>She noted how he said 'your son' not 'our son' as though she was unworthy of him. She picked up the small boy with shaking hands.  
>"Mama's here, baby, it's okay, daddy didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered into Drachmar's ear. She loved her three-year-old son more than life itself.<br>Dragomir spat at her, "Filthy mudblood!"  
>Zolona cringed at the word and collapsed into tears, still holding her son.<br>"Feeling guilty are we? Regretting living a lie yet? Answer me! Crucio!"  
>Zolona screamed pitifully and let go of Drachmar. Dragomir snatched Drachmar up from the muggle-born beast.<br>"Did you honestly think that you could conceal your blood status from me?"  
>"I-I d-didn't-"she started.<br>"Enough! Crucio!" Dragomir had a look of grim pleasure on his face as he tortured Zolona. The infant was still wailing. "Mudblood brat! Silencio!" he silenced the toddler.  
>"Please! D-don't hurt him!" Zolona cried.<br>"Why shouldn't I?" Dragomir sneered ruthlessly.  
>"He's y-you're SON!" She wept.<br>Dragomir sighed in mock amusement, "True. Half-blood or not he is my only heir. But I could always get another...by force?" He laughed cruelly.  
>He talked about raping women like a game. Zolona gathered her courage and yelled," You're too old!"<br>Dragomir's face darkened, "Speak when spoken to, mudblood slut! Crucio!"  
>"P-please!" She bawled.<br>Dragomir slapped her. "Fine have it your way!" he retorted.  
>He brought the infant closer to Zolona. "This is filth, Drachmar," he stated. "And filth has no place in this world. Filth must die."<br>He enunciated the word carefully, Drachmar's eyes grew wide. "You must watch, _**son**_, and learn."  
>In a quick movement, Dragomir slid his wand across Zolona's pale neck. "Goodbye sweetheart," he mocked as he walked out of the ornate door. Zolona's eyes bulged as blood poured down her chest in torrents. She fell to the floor and grabbed her baby son's robes tightly. Blood spurted from her mouth as she tried to speak,"S-sev-ver-rus,"<br>Drachmar stroked his mother's hair as tears slid silently down his face.  
>"Severus," he repeated. "Severus."<br>He watched as his mother's head fell with a thud to the floor.  
><em>Severus.

**Author's Note:  
>Thanks again for the awesome reviews :) This story is gonna be longer than I thought! :D<br>~LooNy :D **


	10. Chapter Ten: The Finished Result

Chapter Ten: The Finished Result

Veritaserum, Polyjuice, Blood Replenishing, Shrinking Solution, Babbling Beverage, Confusing Concoction, Essence of Insanity, Felix Felicis, the list could go on. Merlin, he even had Sleakeazy's Hair Potion in his stores! And now, he had Amortentia. Yes, it had been expensive and had taken him a month to perfect it, but it was worth it. A small smile lit up his face. He was quite handsome really, when he smiled, he hadn't smiled since he first saw Ginny that late Christmas Eve. He pictured her face in his mind's eye, radiant beauty emanating from those startling brown eyes, those lips as they locked onto his... Drachmar shook himself, enough of that. He filled a flask of the pearly* wonder, today was the day. He carefully slid the flask into his robes, grabbed his travelling cloak and disapparated into Hogsmeade.

**Author's note:**  
><strong>Sorry this is short, originally it was too long so I split in two, next chapter isn't really a chapter but it kinda is : hard to explain xD you'll just have to read it! Also thank you so much for the reviews :D :D :D They make me so happy :D**  
><strong>~LooNy <strong>


	11. Happy Letters

**So here's my not-really-a-chapter chapter :)**

Dear Albus & James  
>How are things going at Hogwarts? Are you settling back in okay? Is James being nice? How are your cousins?<br>Sorry about all the questions, we really miss you all! I hope you are studying hard. I want to see Albus become Head Boy! Are you coming home for Spring break? Grandma knitted you some sweaters, but don't worry, we won't make you wear them! Did one of you leave your dragon-hide gloves at home? I can't seem to find the other, James, I'm betting it's yours! I will send it with Jilly as soon as I can. Teddy says Hi, by the way. He just dropped by. Your sister misses you loads and it's really quiet here without you lot, especially James! And James, don't get into trouble! You know what Filch has banned! Also, no sneaking out at night! I know you, James, and you are a lot like your father, he was really mischievous too! Not that it's a good thing! I mean it, any more misbehaviour from you and I'll send a Howler! Give Neville my love!  
>Love you both loads,<br>Mum and Dad x

* * *

><p>Dear mum and dad,<br>Me and James are just fine and so is everyone else. Hogwarts is great as usual and James is just James. We miss you too, mum, although James doesn't say it. Mum! James laughed himself silly at the 'me being Head Boy bit! Besides seventh year is AGES away! And by the way mum, James has gotten detention everyday for a month because he threw a dungbomb into a potions classroom. He says it wasn't his fault because he didn't know it was going to explode that much. He also says, he would never get into trouble. As if. I'm going down to Hagrid's with Matthew Abbot, he's a new friend I made, he's in hufflepuff and he's really nice. I have to go now, I have Potions with Prof. Slughorn now.  
>Love you both too and Lily,<br>Albus

* * *

><p>Dear James and Al,<br>James! No dungbombs! Serves you right to get detention for a month! Next we'll hear that you got expelled for blowing up a toilet! You should know better! And Albus, you're mother was only joking about the Head Boy thing, we'll be pleased with you no matter what, providing you study hard and try your best. I wish the same could be said about you James! It's nice to see that you're making friends with people outside your own house. Inter-house relationships are very important. It's good to hear that everyone is fine. Hope it stays that way. Say hi to Hagrid for me. Also have fun at the Yule-tide ball next month! Got dates yet, boys?  
>Lots of Love,<br>Dad and Mum x

* * *

><p>Dear mum and dad,<br>Yeah, sorry about that. Kinda got outta hand... Hagrid says Hi. Albus is being stupid as always. Of course I have a date. Going with Chloe, she's in Slytherin.  
>Nah she's in Gryffindor, I was kidding. Gotcha!<br>By the way, can you send me my glove, already? It's kinda weird wearing one in Herbology. Longbottom says Hi. He says that Luna says Hi too. He also said 30 points from Gryffindor but that was just for me.  
>See ya,<br>James

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>  
><strong>Sorry this was originally in different fonts but I'm sure you get my drift :)<strong>  
><strong>~LooNy <strong>


	12. Chapter Eleven: Behind the Shadows

Chapter Eleven: Behind the Shadows

Lurking in the shadows was something Drachmar took to quite well to, his cloak was woven from Demiguise hair, hiding him from the world's eyes. His face was the picture of anxiety, he knew he shouldn't do this, but he _had _to, or surely he would claim his own life. He was sure that if he used the potion for long enough, she would eventually fall in love with him. Drachmar knew that the Potters came here every Saturday at about 4:00pm after their shopping. It was now 3.47pm according to his golden wizard watch. He willed the time to go faster. He had never felt like this before, he had a hard knot in the pit of his stomach. Was it guilt? He shook himself off and told himself not to be so stupid. He had nothing to feel guilty about. He just wanted love, was that too much to ask? The time ticked on, painstakingly slow. Each second seemed like an hour to him, as it does when you are waiting for something. 'Or someone,' he added nervously in his head. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"_You lost? You lost? What do you mean you lost the duel?"  
>The teenage Drachmar stood, his head bowed, in front of his towering, and obviously angry, father, all he could do was shrug, nod or reply, "Yes, sir", "No, sir". Drachmar thought about maybe giving a cheeky comeback. How about, "Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir!"? Nah, it was too corny. Maybe he'd tell Dragomir that if he didn't bewitch his mirror to make him look good, it would probably crack. Drachmar smiled at the thought of his father's face if he dared to say that.<br>"Wipe that smirk off your face, boy! You think it's funny do you? Want to be a loser do you?"  
>'Like you, you mean?' Drachmar thought his eyes narrowed.<br>"Giving up is what loser's do, boy! Do you want to be on the street, giving out blow jobs fora few knuts a night? That's what losers do!"  
>Then suddenly without warning, Dragomir took hold of Drachmar's hairand dunked his head into the now full sink. Drachmar was caught off-guard and struggled to breathe.<br>"Is this what you want to be, boy? Answer me!" Dragomir berated as he held Drachmar's head up momentarily. Drachmar spluttered, "N-no, s-sir!"  
>Dragomir threw Drachmar to the floor, "You disgust me." Dragomir left the room, leaving Drachmar sprawled on the floor, coughing up a lung. "A-Anapneo!" Drachmar breathed heavily, his airways unblocked but his lungs still recovering. He heaved himself up, wishing that he had cursed his father. The thought of using an Unforgivable Curse on Dragomir was almost laughable to Drachmar. Maybe, just maybe, one day he could do it.<em>

**Author's note:  
>Thank you so so much for the reviews :D:D:D:D:D:D<br>~LooNy **


	13. Chapter Twelve: Moments to Live For

Chapter Twelve: Moments to Live For

Ginny and Harry linked arms as they crunched through the autumn leaves strewn on the pavement, on their way to The Three Broomsticks. "Look out, Ginny, you're hair's falling out!" Harry teased as he pointed at the leaves on the floor. Ginny rolled her eyes jokingly and put her head on his shoulder. "What's up?" Harry asked concerned, it was unusual of Ginny not to retaliate when he teased her. She sighed, "I miss Al and James." Harry put his arm around Ginny lovingly. "They'll be back before you know it," he reassured. Ginny smiled up at him, he always knew exactly what to do or say to make her feel better. "We're meeting Ron, 'Mione and the gang later, so that should be fun. We haven't had a good catch-up in hippogriff's years!" he added with a grin.

"Yeah, I want to tell everyone about your promotion!" she beamed with pride. Harry blushed slightly; she always knew just what to say to make him blush like a Derigible Plum! He laughed to himself. He looked into those soft brown eyes that he had loved for the best part of his life; he remembered that first time they kissed... Happy thoughts filled his head as The Three Broomsticks loomed into view.  
>"Come on, honey, let's sit over here," Ginny said in that innocent voice of hers, but of course she had no innocence left, after all that she had experienced, seeing her brother die, thinking the love of her life was dead, who would be innocent after witnessing that? It was a near apocalypse, and if it wasn't for her husband, she knew that she wouldn't have been to her own coming of age party. She looked at the luminous clock hung behind the bar and wondered where Ron and Hermione had got to. Seeing the concerned look on Ginny's face, Harry assured her that, everyone would be there in good time. As they waited for Ron and Hermione to arrive, they laughed at what could possibly be their last moments together.<p>

**Author's Note: Man it's glad to be back! :) Reviews always welcome and thankyou :)) ~LooNy**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Events

Chapter Thirteen: Unexpected Events

Drachmar was the happiest he'd ever been in his entire miserable life, he was about to conquer the last hurdle in between him and a perfect life. That hurdle was Harry. Drachmar licked his lips as he thought about seeing Harry suffer; Drachmar didn't know why his hatred was so great for Harry Potter, all he knew was that he loved Ginny and NOBODY was going to get in his way ever again. He breathed out heavily, his eyes wandered over to where Harry and Ginny were sat, arm in arm. His eyes narrowed. It was almost time, time to ruin Harry Potter's life. He slipped through the queue at the bar of The Three Broomsticks, just inches away from Ginny; Drachmar could feel the warmth of her breath... Just a bit closer... SMASH! The tiny vial slipped through Drachmar's sweaty palms, almost as if the world didn't want this to happen. Drachmar literally ran back to his seat - nobody could know it was him. He cursed under his breath. Why hadn't he worn gloves? He saw Harry look accusingly in his direction. What if he knew? Drachmar shook himself, there was no way Harry could have seen him. Harry sniffed the potion now spilt all over the flagstone floor. On it, he smelt Ginny's hair, treacle tart and a fresh new broomstick and his Auror instincts told him what he needed to know, so he recognised it at once. He remembered his first Potions lesson with Professor Slughorn, what was the name of the potion? Oh yes, Amortentia, the strongest love potion known to wizard. Things were getting increasingly strange today, first Harry thought he saw a wizard's cloak swish on the corner of Charing Cross road, then he swore he heard someone cough at the table next to him, he even felt as though someone was staring at him at one point. And now this, he felt as though someone was out to get him. It was like being in his final years of Hogwarts all over again. Harry was so preoccupied by this thought that he didn't notice that he had cut his finger on the jagged edge of the table. Drachmar saw Harry gasp at the deep gash in his hand and laughed silently, he saw the single drop of blood fall slowly from his hand, he saw it fly in slow motion, towards Ginny's gillywater. It was as though the universe had slowed down for those couple of moments. Drachmar retched in disgust, he hoped she wasn't going to drink that. Harry murmured, "Curatio!" as he pointed his wand at the cut on his forefinger, healing his wound. He stood up, "Come on Ginny, we'll be waiting outside to disapparate." Ginny nodded agreement as Drachmar witnessed the blood dissolving within her beverage. She drained her glass in one and almost at once, Drachmar noticed that something was not quite right. Her eyes were out of focus, as though she was confounded, her mouth was slightly ajar, her breathing constricted. Just as he was about to call for help, Ginny stood up and walked out of the door with ease, leaving a puzzled Drachmar behind her.

**Author's Note: Curatio is not one of J.K's spells, I derived from the latin phrase 'to heal' or 'to care for' I did my homework ;)**  
><strong>Also, Harry is NOT going to get screwed over! I could never do that to you! It may seem that way now but trust me, Harry can always work things out :) And thankyousomuch for the reviews :) I don't have as much time to update anymore 'coz I have started my GCSE's now D:<strong>  
><strong>Reviews welcome :D<strong>  
><strong>~ReallyGoneLooPyLooNy3<strong>


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Sanctity

Chapter Fourteen: Sanctity

Drachmar sat wonderingly in the high-backed chair, alone in the abnormally large room. He had built it himself and was rather proud of it. Of course it was constructed as a dining hall, but Drachmar had never held a dinner party. In fact, Drachmar didn't even know why he even had a dining room. He just ate in the kitchen. It was a grand room though. Perfect just to reflect on his own thoughts. He could even think aloud if he wanted to, he made an astounding echo every time he spoke. He was sat at the head of the table, more of a throne than a chair really, just the way Drachmar liked it. In control. He gazed around the room, deep in thought, his eyes passed over the magically enlarged table, the crystal chandeliers, the floating candles. It reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts, his dining hall was similar to the Great Hall, with a few arrangements. It brought a small smile to his face, how stupid he had been back then, how he had dreamed of riches and glory, just how he had been taught. He had never considered life as having any other meaning. He wrong he had been! His thoughts jumped to Ginny. The day's previous events should have been a wakeup call, but Drachmar was a determined man. Determined not to follow in Dragomir's footsteps. He pondered on the subject which was most intriguing, Harry's blood. The way Ginny looked, as though drugged, when she consumed it. Drachmar felt as though he was missing something. A vital piece in the jigsaw, but what was it? He thought of the word, _blood. _It tasted like metal on his tongue. _Blood._ He could practically hear his own brain whirring as he struggled to make sense of it all. _Blood, blood, blood, magic? _He pieced the words together. _Blood magic._ Why did that sound familiar? He stood up suddenly, and strode swiftly out of the hall into the corridor, his cloak billowing behind him. He quickly paced down the corridor toward the library. He had used it so few times that he had almost forgotten where it was. He searched for the book that held the answers. He pored over several books; Olde Enchantments, Learned Arts of Magick, and finally a slightly more modern book, Magical Links in Wizardry. After hours of hunting for the solutions he so willingly sought, he found a paragraph that ignited his passion and hope for true love once more. Slowly he began to absorb what had been written on the page before him.  
><em><br>Of all the most intense types of magic, one of the most complex is blood magic. Our blood is the sanctity of our bodies, it channels though our veins, harnessing the magic that we possess, making it do wondrous things. Magic is a term used loosely nowadays, the true magic lies within our souls. Even muggles have this magic, however it is not our ability that sets us apart, but our blood. Our blood enhances our magical ability, maybe even prolongs our lifespan, depending on the strength of the different components that make up our blood. People talk of your 'blood status' as though it is a topic for 'improvement', those people are deluded. Our blood does not control who we are, it merely gives us the tools to decide which path we take. This may make you think that this is another thing to set us apart, but it brings us together. We all hold our magic inside of us; we can share our magic through emotion. Emotions, feelings, sensations, all flow through our blood, making us who we are. This can be honed using prestigious magical skill, however it takes a strong bond for this to become possible. A bond can be harnessed through blood, where the blood can be used to carry on a person's legacy. A person may choose to drink a person's blood so that a part of the person lives inside the drinker, but this is only legal if the person so wishes it or is on their deathbed. If blood is fed to someone who has a strong bond with the donor, it can result in many different outcomes depending on the intentions. With the right leverage, blood can be used for almost anything, it creates a lasting effect that potions or spells cannot. There are many other ways to pass blood, however the most effective is when a person drinks it willingly. Blood should only be taken with the donor's consent. The blood does not have to be taken to do tantalising things, if a bond exists between two people, they will feel a tingling sensation when they touch. This is because the blood cells know that their brother's are with them. Although some bonds are for life and cannot be changed, most can be made and broken easily. This can have negative or positive effects on the blood, depending on how so the bond is made or broken. Bonds that are made or broken forcefully will damage the blood, making the person unwell. This can lead to death if the person is not given Blood Replenishing Potion every hour. However, they will still feel intense pain, especially when near the person that the bond is with. Bonds can be repaired over time, but bonded must agree willingly. It is possible to repair bonds by magic, but the bond will never be the same again, much like a bond made by force. The strongest bonds come from within.  
>Note: Blood is a sanctity and should be treated with respect.<em>

**Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Also, I apologise for any mistakes as I still do not have a beta reader D:**  
><strong>~ReallyGoneLooPyLooNy<strong>


	16. Chapter Fifteen:The Beginnings Of A Plan

**Chapter Fifteen: The beginnings of a plan**

Harry was the happiest man alive, he had already forgotten about the day's events, when he had Ginny, he didn't need to think about anything else. He felt contented, it was just him, and Ginny, just the way it had always been. Lily was playing over at Hugo's so they were alone in the backyard, cuddled together. He missed his kids, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the peace and quiet. He smiled as he brushed Ginny's hair out of her face, as always, she shook her hair back afterwards. Harry laughed affectionately and tenderly kissed her soft lips. She smiled in response and looked adoringly into his eyes. So deep, so much love, behind those bright green eyes. And to think what they had seen, and yet he seemed so relaxed as he just lay there, unbeknownst to anyone but her. She remembered that first time his green met her brown, and she felt as though her life was just leading up to that moment, everything else was irrelevant, nothing mattered but them, just the two of them without a care in the world.

Meanwhile Drachmar was scheming. Anyone who walked through the door would have thought he was crazy. Crazy plotting man. People already thought he was 'broken'. He heard people whisper his every waking moment. Deafening whispers of accusation. Yet that burgeoning hope inside him kept him going. Ginny. He knew what he had to do, his morals were long since gone and he felt no guilt for the actions he was going to perform. But first, before all the anguish left him, he had to plan. Eradicate the flaws before they eradicated him. He couldn't afford to lose this battle – it meant too much to him. Just a few more days and all the loss and suffering would be gone from him; none of it would matter anymore. It could just be the two of them. He didn't need the children, they weren't his. He didn't need a reminder of the Potter man; it could provide a distraction and ruin his plan. No, he couldn't let it slip, not even a tiny bit. The clock was ticking, seconds ever closer to that final heart rending moment, the moment he ripped apart someone's life. Not murder but worse. He was going to tear a family apart. But why? For his own sickening lust. And yet he seemed oblivious to the inhumanity of his actions. Drachmar wrote feverishly in his leather bound book, recording the last sane thing he would ever think. 

_Severus. I'd heard my mother say his name but I'd never known who he was. I know he must have been a great man, for his portrait still hangs in my mother's chambers. I suspect it was magically stuck there to prevent him from removing it. Nearly my whole life I've been wondering who the man clad in black was and what he did to make my mother hold him in such esteem yet I never found the answers I sought. There must be some sort of explanation. I used to wish that maybe he was my real father and not that treacherous ogre who brought me up. That hope long since died. But now as I face this moment in my life, when I finally embark upon a journey that for once can only end well, I must pay my respects to the man who led me through. I'm not even sure he's a real person, bit the stories of his bravery were what drove me forward. I wish I could thank him. For what he must have done for my mother and what he unknowingly did for me. Severus probably saved my life._

**Authors Note:**  
><strong>I'm so sorry it's been so long! Being in Year 10 kept me way busy, I kept meaning to write but never got round to it x( I hope you forgive my late-iness and continue reading! Seeing as it's summer now, I guess I don't really have any excuse not to post chapters at least on a weekly basis so this is what I'll aim to do during the holidays. If I can I'll try get it finished by the time I start Year 11 so that I don't leave a huge gap again between chapters (I'll have exams). So thanks for putting up with my tardiness and please enjoy :)<br>~ReallyGoneLooPyLooNy3**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Vengeance

Chapter Sixteen: Vengeance

_I walk among them, those who I used to be like. They open their mouths and speak words that are hollow and meaningless to me. I will open my mouth and respond in kind. I will laugh with them because the burst of endorphins feels better than the haze of nothingness that has become my existence. They don't know what they are capable of, but I do. I've seen it. I still see it sometimes, especially at night when the lights go out and everything is quiet. I know what I am capable of because I have done it. I watched my enemies go limp, dead by my hand, and I felt nothing for them. I still feel nothing, they deserved it, but the images haunt me. __I used to be a person, with thoughts, hopes, dreams, fears. Now my thoughts, no, my existence has been eclipsed by that one decision, those five seconds that turned me from a child into an adult. I am defined by my crime. My past doesn't matter;__ my future does. Look at my eyes, they hide deceit. And yet here I stand, blameless, guiltless. Just like every other criminal._

It was dark. Darker than dark, the air itself quivered with anticipation. Harry stood on the porch; he let his mind wander freely. He'd stepped out a moment to get some fresh air; his mind was clogged with too much thought. He laughed as he thought of Dumbledore. All that seemed like a million years ago. He reflected on the intervening years. So much had happened since then. He breathed a happy sigh, letting the cold night air whip his raven hair behind his ears. The sky winked, a million stars looked down at the scene. Squirrels skittered across the dried leaves on the dusty path. A twig snapped. Then another. Harry dismissed the sound as being an animal; any person would take more care. Then he saw it, the dark shadow silhouetted by the silvery moon. Drachmar Despard had come for his prize.

_The walls closed in. I could not escape the endless, darkened wait to freedom. Sat in the corner of the chilled room, I can see the sharp corners at each edge of the room. The walls, painted red many years ago, connecting each corner forming a perfectly shaped square room. The dull paint on each of the four walls carries a burden memories where psychotic men drawing closer and closer to their death had been scratching at the walls. Looking up from the corner of the cell, my light flickers as many moths flutter around it finding the only hope and light that is left in the prison.__ It is just so hard to breathe. My chest is heaving and I'm sweating from the effort. There's no air, the room's too small. Looking at the walls the angles are alarming, they seem to be toppling slowly inward. The others must be afraid of the walls, they're pressing against me, smothering me in the centre of this airless room. I try to get away. I push against them, but my hands are shaking and I have no strength. I need to breathe! Get out of my way! Why won't you get out of my way! There is a tight, bright blackness, if such a thing could exist, that seeps into my skin and threatens to destroy me. My skin crawls, tightens, burns. It chokes me. The air is heavy and thumps against my chest, a complete reversal of how breathing is__supposed__to work. My muscles refuse the furious instructions from my brain. Get up. Move. Nothing happens. I shout in a great and echoing valley of dust. There is no response._

Harry's eyes fluttered open to reveal an ungodly sight. He wished at once he'd kept them closed. Pain. It travelled through his body at an agonizing pace, every inch of his body seemed submerged in a pit of endless anguish. He stopped himself from shouting out loud, he was sure he'd bite his tongue of in an attempt not to scream. He's always been tolerant of pain but this was different. Soon he realised he was experiencing emotional pain. And fear. It had been so long since he'd had that fear, not for him but for those around him. For Ginny, for Lily. So many questions burned inside him, why was he here? A cold laugh rang out of the shadows. A heavily cloaked man stood leering at Harry. He spoke with a booming voice that shook Harry's bones.  
>"I see you're awake, Harry James Potter."<br>There was no need for him to register Harry by his full name, but it seemed to give the man some sort of sick pleasure.  
>"Why have you brought me here? Who are you?" Harry spat at the tall figure.<br>"Who am I indeed? I am no different to you, Mr Potter. And yet here I am with you captive. What does that say about you, Harry?"  
>"I have morals and people who love me, which is more than can be said about you!" Harry spoke the words with venom.<br>"Ah, but of course… And yet they are so easily taken away from you." Drachmar tried to make himself seem more important, to rise over the Potter man and be triumphant.  
>It wasn't Harry who spoke; it was the monster inside him, the one who rose to protect his loved ones, "What have you done with my family?"<br>Drachmar chuckled, a humourless sound that reverberated off the slabs of stone that served as a wall. "Oh I won't hurt them. Not one tiny hair off their heads. But I think it's safe to say they are, ah, no longer yours."  
>Harry was stunned into silence. The man drew out a long needle, the kind muggles used in hospitals. He had a look of lust in his eyes - lust for blood.<br>"Tis won't hurt a bit, at least not for me. It could well kill you." Drachmar's voice dripped with contempt for the man strung up in front of him. A man he barely knew. Harry hoped this was his idea of a sick joke but he got the feeling this man meant business.  
>"You never told me what you wanted from me."<br>Drachmar considered him for a moment, he expected Harry to show more fear, and yet there he was questioning his captor. He hesitated before answering, "All I need is your blood."  
>"Why?" All Harry could do was at least find out what was happening, then maybe he could get out of this.<br>Again, Drachmar was taken aback by the sheer bluntness of his question. He hesitated before answering lightly, "Complications arose."  
>Harry was shocked at the man's response, was that sorrow behind his eyes? Or shame? Harry had no idea what was going on but he knew that villains were almost always victims too. Half of him wanted to console the man while the other half hated him and wanted him to pay. Silence fell, Drachmar wasn't as confident as he had initially been, maybe he was wrong about this man, he knew empathy when he saw it. Minutes ticked on and Drachmar thought of reconsidering his plans. But he would surely go to Azkaban. He felt conflicted, he was so close, he couldn't let human emotions set him back. The thought bounced around in his brain. <em>Human<em> emotions.  
>"Why?" Harry questioned again with applied force.<br>And then without warning, Drachmar plunged the razor sharp needle deep into Harry's throat and he plummeted into the abyss of pain and darkness.

Authors Note:  
>I recently received some constructive critique that not a lot of interesting things happen in my story, I hope this quenches your thirst for excitement but if not please tell me and I will try to advance on this. Also thanks a lot for the reviews, mucho gusta x) I hope this is long enough, I spent two nights on it, again if you disagree please give me your advice on how long you think it should be - I value your input. Thanks again :) Will try to update ASAP ~ReallyGoneLooPyLooNy<p> 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Magical Encounter

**Chapter Seventeen: A Magical Encounter**

"Mummy!" a child's voice could be heard amidst the chilling swill of the winter wind. "Mummy, I found one! I found a witch, mummy! She's just like me and you!" Severus beamed at his mother. Zolona had been sat pondering about something or other on her favourite perch – a bench that onlooked a small copse of trees – when her son approached her. This time of year, there was a thin layer of snow covering every surface and icicles that hung like diamonds from branches shedding a beautiful shimmery light over the place. She giggled, this was a muggle area, there was no way there was anything to do with magic here, that was why she chose to come to Spinners End. But he _was _only five, so she thought she'd humour him by playing along. "Really?! What did she look like?!" He described nothing short of a perfect girl with flowing red hair and eyes as green as ripe limes. Wow, Zolona thought, my son sure did inherit my wild imagination! Severus narrowed his eyes. He could tell she didn't really believe him. "She's _here _mummy! I swear! I seen her!" he insisted.  
>"I <em>have<em> seen her," she corrected him and gave him a stern but soft look. Severus pouted at her until she relented. It didn't take long really, she was really quite curious as to what her son had cooked up. "Okay, take me to her then." Zolona chided him, knowing that he would not have an answer to that. He brightened up and led her by the hand towards the large clearing. Okay, now she was starting to get a little apprehensive, maybe there _was_ another wizarding family here. That would be way too awkward. Lightly, Zolona followed Sev's tiny footprints in the snow, all the while being dragged along by him. He took her along the familiar path towards the field – who could possibly be there in the middle of winter? She didn't know where he was leading her, but there wasn't going to be anyone there. Doubt set in, it was probably another imaginary friend. She knew that Severus found it hard to mingle with the muggle kids, he just couldn't fit in. They all thought he was… a freak. Severus was pattering his feet quicker now, as he got more excited. Severus and Zolona turned the corner to face the field, as a burst of sudden sunlight pierced its way through the steadily moving clouds.  
>And then they saw her. She was real. But she couldn't be older than Sev, how could he know she was a witch? Was this girl even the one Sev had been talking about? Maybe Sev had been imagining things. He hadn't shown many signs of magical ability himself yet. The girl looked up at the oncoming mother and son. She stood up and waved frantically as she called out in her dulcet tones, "Hi Sevvy!"<br>"Mum this is my witch friend Lily! Lily, I brought my mummy! She's a real grown up witch!" Sev screeched in anticipation, he dearly hoped Zolona liked his new-found friend. He'd seen her doing things he knew only to be possible by magic – he'd only ever seen his mother do it. Zolona was curious now. She greeted Lily warmly – witch or not, she'd shown Severus kindness, that was all she wanted from anyone. Lily pondered Zolona for a while with her innocent green eyes. "Sevvy says I'm special, is it true? My sister says he's lying." There was an element of disbelief in her voice, almost as though she was steeling herself for it to be false. What could Zolona possibly say? She didn't know the child, if Severus had told her everything and then for her to be a muggle… But he wouldn't do something like this unless he was sure of it. Zolona hoped that that was true.  
>Before either Sev or Zolona could say anything, Lily shut her eyes and turned away from them. "Tuney knew you were lying, magic isn't real! I thought you were my friend but you're playing a trick on me!" she cried. As she raged, scarlet sparks shot from the ends of her hair. Sev watched in amazement and Zolona gasped. Lily's eyes widened, she did <em>not<em> know she was capable of that. She hushed and Zolona began to question her, "Do your parents know?" The response was a small shake of the head. "Mummy and Daddy and Tuney are all _normal_, I'm _weird_!" she wailed. The stress on the word 'normal' sent a shiver down her spine. She hoped that the girl's family was… _accepting_. She remembered her own parents, how she'd only ever found sanctum at Hogwarts – in the outside world she was a weirdo. Perhaps she should call Professor Dumbledore. He'd just been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, Zolona quite likes him, he's taught her Transfiguration as a teenager.  
>Zolona didn't know quite what to do, should she talk to Lily's parents? For now, maybe she should just talk to her. She'd take her in, and teach her about<em> magic<em>.

**Authors Note:**  
>Hey there, long time no fanfic right? Okay no more false promises. I'm doing exams atm, this story is like a destress for me what with revision and everything. <strong>It may never get finished. <strong>I mean I hope I do, and I will have a load of time in summer, but this is my first one and it's quite hard to keep at it and i always forget and i forget for a long time too! So I am sorry that you guys have to wait, I do try but like i said, exams. Maybe in summer i'll be able to. THEN I'LL BE A COLLEGE KID WOO! *ahem* yeah. So hang on tight :) Hope you've enjoyed it so far and i always appreciate reviews and critique. Thanks :D ~LooNy3

JUST REALISED I HAD TO RE-UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY STARTED CALLING ZOLONA 'ZAFINA' INSTEAD! If this is in any other chapters please tell me, ZOLONA AND ZAFINA IS THE SAME PERSON. Sorry for the confusion, I'm a boob.


End file.
